


Psyco Remedy

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Billie Eilish - Fandom
Genre: #poetry#random#song#trigger#psyco, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: This was something I wrote and intended on posting it on Wattpad. I decided against it. This is meant to be inspired by Billie Eilish type songs.It was meant to be posted with a collection of other songs and poetry I wrote.It is meant for expression.I'm sorry if it offends





	Psyco Remedy

Verse 1:

Little too sensitive,  
Always saying something negative,  
Muttering underneath my breath.  
I've got nothing left to say

Prechorus:

Will you keep me under lock and key  
If you saw the real me?  
Would you hide away  
Or would you dare to stay? 

Chorus:

Yes, if you saw the real me  
You'd run away and scream  
I got my faults and I got me an appetite,  
For things that would scare you.  
You're not the same as me,  
You don't like to live dangerously 

Verse 2:

Licking the blood from my finger tips,  
Getting high off of it,  
Cleaning the evidence  
Of my obsession

Would you freak out if you see,  
The extent of my OCD?  
You see I like being in control,  
And I know that you don't 

Prechorus:

So would you hide away  
Or would you dare to stay? 

Chorus: 

Yes, if you saw the real me  
You'd run away and scream  
I got my faults and I got me an appetite,  
For things that would scare you.  
You're not the same as me,  
You don't like to live dangerously

Verse 3:

Have you seen my smile, lopsided smile?  
If you did it won't take a while  
For you to ask the reason why

I can't explain it, can't contain it  
It's just something deep inside  
You wanna change me?  
Honey, you can't,   
There's no remedy for being myself 

Bridge:

Running, running, running away from me  
That's all I'd ever see  
Cause no one can mirror me

I can't be someone I'm not  
If we're together I'll mess us up  
I just want you to know  
I'm fucking psyco!  
I'm fucking psyco 

Ha! Haha! Ha! Haha! Ha! Haha! Ha! 

Chorus:

Yes, if you saw the real me  
You'd run away and scream  
I got my faults and I got me an appetite,  
For things that would scare you.  
You're not the same as me,  
You don't like to live dangerously

I'm fucking psyco!  
Better get away from me!  
You don't like to live dangerously.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote and intended on posting it on Wattpad. I decided against it. This is meant to be inspired by Billie Eilish type songs.
> 
> It was meant to be posted with a collection of other songs and poetry I wrote. 
> 
> It is meant for expression.  
I'm sorry if it offends


End file.
